


Letters That Will Never Reach You

by madman_with_a_warehouse



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, also, but later, i plan on continuing this at some point, if i actually write more, the kalice is background/mentioned, there might be some (mentioned bc this is conon-ish compliant) brief and very minor julia/penny 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madman_with_a_warehouse/pseuds/madman_with_a_warehouse
Summary: Dear Q, Dear Quentin, Q.Letters to Quentin after the s4 finale





	Letters That Will Never Reach You

Dear Q,

Today I used Ugarte's Prismatic Spray for the first time since you left. I was so angry at you the first time I showed it to you. I had worked so hard just to find and master that one spell and you just dismissed it. It took a really long time to forgive you for that.  
The second time I showed it to you, your eyes lit up as if you had never seen anything more amazing. I miss seeing the look on your face when you were excited about something. That might have been my favorite thing in the whole world. I miss you, Q. I wish you were here so I could actually be happy about doing magic again.  


Love,  
Jules

Dear Quentin,

I kissed Kady last night. We were both a little drunk but it felt really good. I don’t think I’ve felt this way about anyone except for you and that makes me feel so guilty. I want to ask her out, but am I allowed to when it probably wouldn’t have happened if you were still here? I don't know who I'm supposed to talk to about these things anymore. I didn’t have many friends to begin with and now that both you and Penny are gone I have even less.  
I’m supposed to be fixing what’s left of the Library, but you were always better than me at mendings. How can I fix an entire corrupt organization when I can’t even put myself back together?  


— Alice

Q,  
Oh fuck- Q. Fuck I miss you. Margo has to pry me out of bed most days— the days she can get out of bed. We tried to get back to Fillory, but even that’s gone. I know it’s stupid to think it’s because you’re not here, but time never really got as screwed up between the two worlds when you were around. You always said it was a possibility but at least the one time it did, we were together. Is this how you felt when I died? Little pieces of me are being scraped out every time I think about you. I think about you all the time. _ALL THE TIME_. I don’t know how to live without you, Q. I promised you I’d brave so I’m trying to survive. That’s the bravest thing I can stand doing right now.  


Love,  
El


End file.
